


Fate

by SetzerWilhelm



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetzerWilhelm/pseuds/SetzerWilhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Defeat Lucifer. That's all my life has been molded around since the day I was discovered by the church. Between mastering my powers and keeping humanity safe while I prepare for my destiny, will I be able to handle  a pun making skeleton who seems to be making me question my lot in life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Savior

Today has really been rather uneventful, I woke up from a dreamless sleep the same as usual to a sunrise that I didn't really care about seeing today. Unfortunately, Sister Regina, being the ever so lovable woman she is, decided to wake me up along with the other staff of the building so that I don't become reluctant in my studies and training. One must stay in top form to battle evil, or so she says. 

Though to tell the truth there haven't been many appearances of demons in the Mt. Ebott area, or in major parts of the world for that matter. Things have been rather slow lately, save for the occasional lower class demon that springs up to cause some trouble. though they aren't really worth the effort of hunting down, they usually spring up in unlit areas at night but one good swing from a sword and they fall rather easily. Maybe it was because Christmas was getting closer. Can't say too many demons want to be active on their archenemy’s birthday. So here I am walking down the street heading to the mall in the center of town, thankfully I managed to finish today's lecture on the finer points of manifesting holy magic without falling asleep. After I had nothing left to do I decided to take a walk to the mall and find something to entertain myself. I shrugged on my dark blue winter jacket hoodie over my light green shirt and threw on my Crevo boots and off I went to trek through the cold city.

"Why wouldn't I know how to do that well enough already; I swear these lectures are getting so repetitive," I said to myself as I looked at the pavement while walking down the crowded street, my breath coming out in puffs from my mouth in the cold winter air, the sun beginning to get low in the sky. It seemed that people were trying to get some last minute shopping done for their families, looking forward to spending time with their families and being together with each other as they celebrated the happiness they give each other. 

"Who needs a family when all you do is endanger everyone." I said quietly to myself, I looked up and saw the mall coming into view, and I was right. Swarms of people were coming and going some with many bags, others with only a few. I walked slowly up to the entrance when I suddenly saw some light snow coming down slowly from the sky. I stopped walking to admire how much I loved this time of year. I always loved when it snowed, everything gets colder and all you really want to do on days like this is catch snowflakes on your tongue or sit inside with some hot chocolate and a good anime marathon.

"That reminds me I really need to try to get stationed in Japan for Christmas and New Years before the Archbishop leaves for Rome next week." I stopped talking to myself and started walking again to the entrance, finally reaching the automatic door and walking into the warmth of the well-heated mall. I looked around at the three floors of shops with various people going in and out of them. I also saw a few monsters mixed into the crowds that were roaming the mall. 

I never really paid monsters a whole lot of mind when they were first rediscovered, mainly because of the fact that documents from that war that happened so long ago that ended up with them sealed away under Mt. Ebott had survived in the archives of the Vatican. The last Archbishop that oversaw my care at the time made it a point to show me the documents when I was still in my training to show me that once upon a time all humans could use magic and so could monsters. I thought at first that it was incredible that there were still beings, besides demons, that could use magic besides me in the world. However, some people didn't take very well to monsters when they emerged. I expected as much from the ignorant masses of this world. They fear what they don't understand and they seek to destroy what might threaten their way of life. "Given the gift of life from God only to waste it toiling in hatred of the other children of our lord," I muttered to myself

I pulled my head out of the clouds and started walking towards the escalator to head to the second floor. I wanted to look through a GameStop and try to find a new game to play on my downtime when everyone leaves. No missions or training for two weeks while everyone is away from headquarters. I just need to find a few games to keep me occupied. I had heard that there was a new game coming out. I never bothered to keep up with names anymore. I barely watch T.V. and mainly I just watch anime when I have any time off in between missions.

As I walked into the store I noticed that it was relatively empty save for a pair of skeleton monsters that were looking at a Pikachu plushy. One was rather tall and seemed to be wearing some sort of armor chest plate with an orange cape with orange gloves and boots while wearing what seemed to be one of those outer underwear things that comic book heroes wear, and underneath that he had what seemed to be a tight fitting black garment covering his bones. The other one was much shorter, and from the look of him seemed to have some weight to him. He was wearing a blue hoodie with black basketball shorts with a white stripe down the side of both legs, and he was wearing a pair of blue converse sneakers and he seemed to have a constant smile on his face. 

The taller one looked like he was examining it, rotating it in his hands while the shorter one looked at it with what seemed to be a strained smile. I looked away from the pair, slipping my hands into my jacket pockets and walked up to the register. I looked at the guy who seemed to be in charge behind the counter who seemed to be disinterested in being at work today; he wore a bored expression and was slumped forward onto his elbow. He perked up upon seeing me, perhaps it was because he didn’t have anything to do and was happy at being given the opportunity of doing a task. “Welcome to GameStop, can I help you find anything today sir?” 

I looked around the store looking for anything interesting as he spoke, finally looking back at him and replying, “I’m just looking for some new games that came out, but I think I’m just gonna browse around a bit. Thanks for asking.” The man smiled at me and said, “No problem take your time.” I walked towards the Playstation4 games and looked for anything particularly interesting. Sorting through the new games I spotted a Fallout 4 copy and decided to grab it, while I was looking for a few more games I overheard the two skeletons looking at the Pikachu toy talking. Well, to be more accurate, it wasn’t overhearing it was just listening to shouting. “SANS, DO YOU THINK THE HUMAN WILL LIKE THIS SMALL YELLOW MOUSE?” I heard the tall one say. The one I can assume to be Sans replied, “I'm sure if you get that for them they’ll be really shocked.” The taller skeleton groaned and I snickered at the pun, I looked back at the pair of skeletons to see them looking at me the shorter one smiling at me wider than originally.

“hey bro, i think that gift would really go well with the kid’s electric personality.” He looked at me and winked and I had to muffle my mouth so my laughter wasn’t extremely loud. The taller one had his hands hidden in his face and I managed to hear a muffled, “SAAAANS.” Coming from him. I decided I should probably grab the rest of my stuff and get out of here soon, it’ll be night soon and even if demon activity is low I don’t want to take the chance of running into anything on the way home. I sorted through some other games and picked a few RPGS out before walking towards the counter. It seems that the two skeletons who I surmised are brothers, were standing in front of me buying the toy they were looking at. The rather tall one was paying and the short one was standing with his eyes closed, and… was he lightly sleeping on his feet?

The taller one paid for the toy and turned around to lightly shake the shorter one awake he lazily opened his eyes and looked at the tall one and walked out of the store, I watched them walk away until the one called Sans turned and winked at me before continuing to walk with the tall one. “Alright, what-cha got sir?” I looked back to see the cashier smiling at me as I stood there with my games in hand. I walked up to him and handed him my games. “Nothing really, just some stuff to kill time while I’m off work till after New Year’s Day,” I said looking at him managing a smile. “Ah, these are good choices definitely good for killing time for the holidays.” “Alright, that’ll be, oh wow 200 big ones please.” I pulled out my Credit card and swiped it in the reader. “Yeah my job pays pretty well so I figured I’d splurge a bit.” He handed my games to me and smiled. “Well, you have a good Christmas and New Year’s sir, stay safe out there.” He said. “You too, have a good one.” I walked out of the store and started to walk towards the entrance of the mall, “Spend one day in my shoes and you see safety doesn’t exist.” I thought to myself. I walked out of the warmth of the mall into the cold, frigid air of the city. 

I started walking down the sidewalk slipping my right hand into my jacket pocket while my left held my games. As I walked I could have sworn I felt something was off about the atmosphere in the area. “Weird it doesn’t feel like a massive threat but it still feels ominous,” I muttered to myself. I decided to ignore it, I was probably just being paranoid. I kept walking until I felt a demonic presence coming from somewhere nearby. “You can’t be serious; they haven’t been active all month why the hell are they acting up now?” I followed the presence to an alleyway between the mall and a law office and walked inside the alley. I couldn’t see much in the darkness of the night and the street lights weren’t shining into the alleyway. “I can’t see a damn thing,” I said feeling around my pockets for my lighter, not finding it I decided I that the circumstances were good enough to use magic in public. “Brilliant radiance, guide me in the darkness and cleanse the fear of evil from my heart.” I muttered, “Shine.” I said retrieving my right hand from my pocket and pushing it outward. An orb of light slowly formed in the palm of my hand illuminating the alley somewhat. I walked further in and saw that I wasn’t alone in the alleyway, not only were the two skeletons standing in the alley with me they saw the orb of light in my hand. “Fuck,” I whispered under my breath. The two skeletons looked at me startled. Who can blame them, the last time they had even heard of a human using magic was when their species were sealed under Mt. Ebott. Shaking my head, I remembered why I ventured in here in the first place. “What are you two doing in here, you need to get out of here right now!” They both stared at me still stunned about my magic. The darkness in the alley seemed to be getting thicker while my spell shined on the area around myself and the skeletons. “DAMMIT!” I shouted jumping between the two of them, I knelt down and began to conjure a spell as the darkness began to move towards us. I clasped my hands together in front of me with my head pointed down at the ground, my light spell was smothered out as I spoke. “Power of light I beseech thee, protect us as we venture into the night and let our souls find peace in your embrace.” “Sanctuary!” I said bringing my head up as the darkness closed in on us. A bright light appeared above my head and slid down around the three of us in the shape of a sphere. 

The dark was stripped from the beings inside the pitch black around us, giving form to the demons inside as the light from the spell shone on them. They were middle class at best, a challenge if they hunt in a pack; if solitary they were nothing to fret about. Most middle-class demons have the shape of a wolf, but double the size and pure black with blood red eyes. They lunged at the spell but were deflected as soon as they tried to attack the shell. “Whatever you do, don’t run,” I said as I turned to look at them. The one called sans looked at me, sweat dotting his forehead as he looked at me nervously. The tall one opened his mouth to speak, “W-WHAT’S GOING ON HUMAN?” he said, “Just relax and let me take care of this it’ll be over soon, just let me warn you now.” I said looking at both of them. “The bubble will go down once I cast this spell just hold on to me and you’ll be fine.” They both looked at me a little, funny to say the least. “Well, I’m sure it’s a bit much to trust someone right off the bat without an introduction first.” I said smirking slightly, “Ren, The chosen of God’s children at your service.”


	2. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You must save yourself and the skeleton brothers, can you protect them or will you perish alongside them?
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Sorry for taking so long to make this I have been so busy with work and school that I haven't had time to focus on writing. If you want to support me visit my patreon page the link is here. https://www.patreon.com/SetzerWilhelm
> 
> :3 enjoy the story.

I looked at the two of them and debated if maybe I should have just put them under a sleep spell after I put up the barrier. The tall one just seemed to be looking at the demons outside the sphere while Sans just continued to watch me with sweat dotting his forehead and his smile seeming to slightly fall. “This might not have been the best way to introduce myself,” I said while rubbing the back of my head. “But, at least you two are safe, for the moment.” I glanced outside of the sphere to observe the demon wolf pack, they hadn’t attacked the shield in a for a few minutes and from the looks of them they seemed to be waiting for something.

“Looks like they figured out they can’t get through the shield, but it seems like they intend to wait out the duration of the spell to strike again.” I said glancing at them as they eyed the wall of light. “hehe, this is some sort of joke right?” I heard Sans say suddenly. I turned to look at him and glanced down. “What do you think is a joke?” I said mockingly to him, probably not the best thing to do but pardon me if I’m stressed about the current situation. “this, you, all of it.” He said looking at me. “w h y c a n y o u u s e m a g i c.” He said in a deep baritone voice, the lights in his eye sockets fading too black, it seemed like he wasn’t really asking he appeared to be ready to fight me if need be any minute. “How adorable,” I thought to myself, “he thinks he’s a threat.” I chuckled lightly to myself at his attempt to frighten me. 

“Now look here fat boy,” I said glaring at him with cold eyes, “I just saved both your asses and you have the audacity to try and intimidate me?” I turned and looked at the barrier and spoke, “in case you haven’t noticed you aren’t the most terrifying thing in my face at the moment, so drop the tough guy shtick.” I turned to look at him, his eye lights now illuminating his dark eye sockets, I could tell he was extremely angry but his smile was still as wide as ever. “BROTHER MAYBE WE SHOULD TRUST THE HUMAN,” Papyrus said, I turned to look at him and he looked scared, he was wringing his gloved hands together in a state of worry. Maybe I was being little harsh, but you can’t blame me for not wanting to deal with the bullshit of intimidation when all three of us we’re on the verge of being eaten by goddamn demonic wolves. “Look I’m sorry I-” Just then the wolf demons began to howl, a piercing noise that sounded like nails on a chalkboard magnified by twenty with a loud speaker; Wonderful now they’re trying to dispel the barrier with dark magic. “Fuck!” I shouted covering my ears and closing my eyes to brace myself against the horrid sound. 

“Listen to me!” I shouted over the howling, “I’ll tell you everything you want to know later, for now just trust me or we’re going to get turned into wolf shit!” I opened my eyes and looked at them, they seemed to still be apprehensive, well rather sans did; Papyrus seemed to trust me well enough. I was surprised for a moment because It seemed like they were affected by the howling as well, though I’m not sure how skeletons can even hear, to begin with, as they both had covered their heads where their ears would be if they were human. They both looked at me and nodded; now comes the really scary part. I went to my knees, uncovering my ears and clasping my hands together in prayer. This spell was the only guaranteed way I could protect them both and take all the wolves out at once at the same time. I would release a shockwave of holy light and destroy the surrounding shadows some of the wolves might be hiding in and the wolves out of the darkness as well; the only problem with this spell is that I’m probably going to pass out after I use it. “Okay, one thing before I do this!” I said over the howling the barrier beginning to crack from the immense dark magic contained in the howl. “You won’t be safe even after I destroy those bastards, you need to take my body to the Seraphim Tower, got that?”

I looked at them expecting them to say yes but I received confused glances in return. “It’s the largest tower in the city,” I said pulling out my phone and handing it to them, the GPS app open to the coordinates of my headquarters. “When you get to the door just say it was class two wolves that did it and you request sanctuary!” The barrier was beginning to make loud cracking noises; it was going to shatter any minute now. “Close your eyes or eyes sockets whatever you have to do and grab my shoulders!” I said beginning the chant, I felt a gloved hand grab my left shoulder and boney hand grab my right, I could feel them shift their weight to their knees as they hid behind me I could feel the gloved hand tremble, which strengthened my resolve. “I will not fail,” I said to myself anger building inside of me. “As we venture through darkness encumbered by evil, we will not falter.” The barrier was close to breaking, I only have one shot at this I have to time this just right. “As light fades and the night comes, fear shall not be felt.” 

The barrier had ten seconds at best left before it broke. “Darkness shall not prevail so long as I breathe and the innocents shall be my power.” Some of the wolves were ceasing to howl and circling the shield waiting for it to drop. “Shine oh brilliant light,” An ear shattering crack sounded as the barrier broke, the wolves circled around us lunged. “Radiance.” A surging light broke the darkness of the alleyway, the wolves shrieked in pain as they were blinded and disintegrated one by one.

I had closed my eyes before I cast the spell, I might be able to heal my wounds but I didn’t necessarily want to feel my retinas melt. I poured my energy into the spell until I was sure the wolves had been killed and then stopped the spell. I looked up and saw that there was no trace of the wolves in the alleyway, “Thank god, now I can pass out.” I said falling over on my side exhausted, “at least you guys are safe.” My vision started to fade and I could just make out Papyrus kneeling beside me shaking me to try and keep me awake. I closed my eyes and started to lose consciousness, but just before I blacked out I thought I heard Sans say, “thanks, kid.” That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.


	3. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to wake up from magical exhaustion is possibly the hardest process one can do.
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to support me so I can upload more often visit my patreon :)  
> https://www.patreon.com/SetzerWilhelm  
> I also have a paypal, so if you want to donate just send it to payne-tammy@comcast.net cause it helps me to make chapters faster without having to worry about getting a ton of hours at work to pay my bills.

Being unconscious from injury to the body is far different from magical exhaustion, you can’t move your body until it fully regenerates your magical power, when you can’t dream the only thing to do is wait. There was nothing but darkness surrounding me, I couldn’t feel anything nor could I see anything. I couldn’t move my body no matter how hard I tried, my mind seemed to be the only thing that was functioning. Without the ability to move I was only able to stay in darkness and wait for my body to regain its strength. As what seemed like years passed, I begged for my body to heal itself faster. This healing period was turning into a hellish nightmare that seemed to have no end in sight. “Oh dear,” I suddenly heard. The sound pierced the darkness and echoed as though the person speaking was in a cavern. “He went and overdid it again.” I heard the voice say, they must be talking about me from what I could gather.

The voice was obviously female and carried a soothing tone, almost like a mother speaking to her child. “Why am I remembering her now?” I said in the darkness of my mind, my memories of my life from my youth began to fill the darkness around me. I wish I could dream, if I could still dream I might be able to have just one with my family. I remembered the small house cozy house we had, nestled in a secluded lush wood that was a long walk from the main road to the small town I was born in. The happiness I felt daily knowing that after school, my family would be there. I would walk in the door and my father would be sitting in his recliner resting after getting home from work, my older brother would be in his room probably sleeping before he goes to work for the night. Then my mother, a nurse for the local hospital, would be making lunch for her shift at night. My mom always gave me a hug before she left and I would always return it. When I was younger all I ever wanted to do was go home so I could make sure I saw her off before work. Then I came home one day and everything I loved was taken from me, blood splattered on the walls and my family lying eviscerated on the floor.

I shut the memory out and the darkness filled my mind once again, leaving me alone once again. “hey kid,” I heard, the voice was a deep baritone that rang in the pitch-black depths of my subconscious. “i meant to visit you sooner but i didn’t know what to say.” The voice said. “i’m a bit of a bonehead for that,” the voice chuckled. “i wanted to say, thanks for savin us, those wolves almost made me jump out of my skin.” I didn’t realize I had saved this person. “anyways kid i’ll let you rest, just wake up soon so the talks aren’t one sided anymore.” The voice said sadly. “FAREWELL HUMAN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM GOING TO MAKE YOU MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI FOR WHEN YOU WAKE UP.” A new voice said suddenly, whoever this Papyrus was he definitely carried volume to his voice. “Please don’t leave, I don’t want to be alone.” I silently begged. I didn’t want to be here anymore, to be tortured by my memories and suffer in darkness. I could feel my eyes watering but I couldn’t wipe the tears away.

If I could dream, then maybe the time I spent in the darkness would have been more bearable, but all I had were memories of my life to keep me company. The people I called my friends that worked at headquarters, Sister Regina, I wanted to see them again. I wanted to go into the city and eat at my favorite café, I would even settle for studying magic and a lecture. I just want to be awake again, to move my body and live. “Please lord, let me awaken soon.” I prayed. “I know I’m just a weapon whose life is that of a servant but please, let me wake up,” I begged silently. Suddenly, I began to get angry, “Fuck this bullshit!” I shouted in my mind, “I hate waiting and crying like a child, I want to wake up!” I was determined, I would not lay here anymore. I began to see a small light appear in my vision, it flicked and seemed like it was ready to fade at any moment. I willed my body to reach for it, with all of my strength I moved forward. I felt my arm shift and for the first time, I thrust my arm towards the light and tried to grab it. The small speck of light began to grow, it slowly changed from the flickering of a match to a slim beam of light. As I continued to reach for it the light suddenly expanded violently in the midst of the darkness. The space around me was filled with light, and as I moved forward the light’s radiance became even more brilliant.

My body suddenly shot up, my arm was outstretched and my eyes were fully open. I had finally woken up; I was freed of that confining darkness. I lowered my arm and slowly at my surroundings; I was in my room at headquarters. The blinds were open and sunlight filled the room, shining on the light gray painted walls. I moved my legs over to the right side of my bed and pushed off, my feet hitting the wooden floor with a dull thump. I looked down and saw I was wearing a gray pajama shirt with a pair of black shorts, “Oh god,” I began, “please don’t tell me that Sister Regina changed my clothes.” I put my hand on the bridge of my nose and pinched the flesh. I lowered my hand from my nose and looked around the room, it was a comfy penthouse with my bed against the wall facing the shatter proof window, that encompassed what would have been another wall, with a view of the city below. Mounted on the wall adjacent to my bed was a high definition television with a PS4 plugged in, a stack of games was piled on the floor below the T.V. consisting of a lot of RPGs. All of a sudden, my stomach let out a loud growl which echoed through the room. “How long was I out?” I said to myself, I began to become increasingly aware that there was a rather offensive odor coming off of my body, “Holy shit I smell like I just got thrown in a batch of raw eggs.” I said catching a whiff of my horrendous smell. I decided that it would be best to have a shower then go grab some food from the cafeteria downstairs. I walked from the side of the bed to the bathroom on the left side of the apartment, my bare feet stepping on the sunlight warmed wooden floors. I reached the closed door to the bathroom and turned the knob, the silver handle turning smoothly in my hand, opening the door. I reached out for the light switch on the wall and flicked it on, the overhead lights illuminating the, rather large, bathroom. It was a modern style décor bathroom with a sliding glass shower on the left wall and a separate bathtub capable of holding six people in the right corner of the room with a small window on the wall facing the door, with a white porcelain toilet on the ground beneath the window. 

I walked into the bathroom leaving the door open and stood before the bar sized sink and counter top, looking into the wide mirror that took up a sizeable portion of the wall. I looked at my body to see if any lasting damage had occurred from exhausting my powers, which to my surprise yielded nothing. My golden blond hair was in disarray and my bright yellow eyes had dark circles under them, from countless nights of insomnia or late night demon exterminations. “Well I’m still me, unfortunately,” I said looking at my face in the mirror, my pale skin shining from the lights of the bathroom. I turned away from the mirror and began lifting my shirt up over my head, throwing it to the ground and turning to the mirror once again. I saw my athletic body, toned from constant physical training, standing in the mirror with no sign of any magical damage. “I got lucky,” I said to myself, “Nothing new on my chest beside the normal stuff, now to just check below.” I tugged off my shorts and underwear, examining my legs and seeing nothing out of the ordinary. “Well, thank god my dick got spared any damage.” I laughed to myself quietly, I decided I had examined myself enough and stepped into the shower. I turned the hot water valve on and felt cold water spray me from the shower head, I backed away from the spray and shut the shower door behind me. I walked into the spray once again as I felt it begin to heat up, and proceeded to wash my body. “Ah, nothing beats a hot shower after a coma,” I said, my eyes closed as I lathered shampoo into my hair. I washed off my legs and turned the spray off. I opened the door to the shower and stepped onto the hard tile floor. I reached for a towel hanging on the towel rack on the outside of the shower door and began to dry my hair. I wiped off my chest and legs, wrapping the towel around my waist and walking back into the main room of my apartment. I walked to the right side of my bed and bent down to reach for the drawers on the dresser attached sides of my bed. I pulled out a blue shirt with a yellow heart in the center and a pair of red boxer briefs with a pair of black shorts to top off the outfit. I dropped my towel to the floor and went to pull on my underwear. When suddenly the door to my apartment swung open and in walked a familiar looking short skeleton.


	4. Surprising Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans sees a bit more of you than he thought he would ever see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not uploading for so long, I've been trying to keep my bills paid and between that and taking care of my disabled mother, I have been pretty stretched thin. If any of you enjoy this story and can donate to my pay pal to help pay for some of my bills. Donate to Payne-tammy@comcast.net on PayPal if you want to donate at all.

“hey kid, sorry I took so long pap was-” He paused as he turned, seeing my nude body, my bed covered only to my kneecaps and being a solid six foot that wasn’t doing much to hide anything. “OH GOD, I’M SORRY!” He shouted, his body recoiling in a visible sign of embarrassment.

“Funny, I didn’t think he could shout at all.” I thought to myself. Sans started to cover his eye sockets, a bright blue tinge as what could be taken as a blush, now covered his face. “Wow,” I said pulling on my underwear. “We barely know each other and you already wanna bone me?” I said, looking at the neon blue skeleton in amusement. 

“i’m just gonna come back later,” Sans said, keeping his hands over his eye sockets and walking towards the door. 

“It’s not that big of a deal, but if you insist on leaving I won’t stop you,” I said, shrugging as the short skeleton twisted the knob of the door. “See you later, blue bones,” I said sweetly. Sans stopped to look at me one last time before swiftly opening the door and exiting into the hallway. “What a cute bag of bones,” I said to myself. My stomach emitted a low growl as I pulled on my shirt and shorts, I suppose that meant I was out cold for a quite a long time. “Guess I’ll see what’s for lunch today,” I said before walking to the door and twisting the knob. As I opened the door and peered into the hallway, a kind, motherly voice suddenly sounded from the elevator doors. 

“Oh, it is good to see you awake, young one.” The voice said between the loud clicking of heels against the tiled floors. 

“Well, I’m just glad I didn’t stay under for too long, how have thing’s been Sister?” I said to the young nun. Sister Regina, a young, thin nun with flowing red hair who joined her convent around the time I was first brought to Headquarters. 

“Well,” She said with a soft smile. “Everyone that still remains in the tower is buzzing with excitement for Christmas.” She said as she walked around me to stand at the door of my room. “Though I imagine many people will be even more excited to know you have awakened.” She said as she adjusted the black veil on her head.

“Sister, I meant to ask,” I said as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her black gown. “Did the Archbishop have an issue with me bringing two people to HQ?” I asked with slight concern for the safety of the two skeletons.

Sister Regina simply shook her head, her smile still stretched across her face. “No dear, he knew why you had brought them to us and did not turn them away.” She said walking towards me, placing her hands on my shoulders. “I am very proud of you for saving them.” She said looking into my eyes as she smiled. 

I shrugged off her hands and chuckled slightly, “Well couldn’t just let them get eaten, especially so close to Christmas.” I said as I smirked. 

Regina chuckled lightly as she turned around and opened the door to my room, “Allow me to change your bedsheets.” She said in a motherly tone. “Go to the cafeteria and have something to eat, I’m sure you must be famished.” She said as she walked into my apartment, her brown, orthodox shoes clicking against the tile around the kitchen area of my room. 

I turned around and began walking to the door as my stomach began to emit a low growl. Food was sounding better and better as I reached the grey steel elevator doors. I pressed the button on the wall to summon the elevator, putting on my pair of grey slippers I kept at the end of the hallway. The elevator light illuminated, showing it was stopped on the thirtieth floor, just thirty levels below me. “I really don’t enjoy sharing an elevator,” I said to myself as the light of the elevator’s floor indicator rose slowly. 

Though to be perfectly honest I didn’t really share it, every floor below the fortieth floor was used for HQ personnel. The floors above were used for my studies, training, and briefing of missions. The higher-ups were supposed to install another elevator last year but they never got around to it. “Fuck waiting, I’m starving.” I said with a grumble. I lifted my hand and touched the wall in front of me. 

“Thou who would traverse the valley of shadow, be shielded by heaven’s light and succumb not to evil’s will.” A black tear began to form on the wall, resembling what one might see in a fabric that has been ripped in one area. “Sacred Voyage!” The tear ripped open to show the extravagant dining hall on the 20th floor, the smell of the kitchen staff’s cooking wafted through the tear, a rich smell that promised a delicious feast for today’s special. I stepped through the tear and onto the red carpeting of the extravagantly decorated dining hall. The tear closed behind me, as my feet colliding softly on the floor.


End file.
